Radiant Dawn Sentences
by xxxLittleEnviousBlackRosexxx
Summary: A compilation of sentences about the characters of Radiant Dawn. Pairings varied. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid about what I may write later. Will be continued, at least until I get writers' block.
1. Chapter 1

_Radiant Dawn sentences. Pairings vary. This will be continued._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Sentences**

**#01 Family**

They were more than just a ragtag group of freedom fighters named "The Dawn Brigade," certainly not "bandits," like the Begnion Occupational Army claimed, no, they were family.

**#02 Share**

Lethe and Lyre were twins, they shared everything; Ranulf, however, was a whole different story.

**#03 Elder **

"Listen to me Ulki, I'm older than you and don't you ever forget that!"

**#04 Interruption**

Tibarn was actually a little disappointed when Bastian butted into him and Elincia's private conversation.

**#05 Overreact**

"For crying out loud Bastian, every time you hear about a rumor about my sister being interested in someone else, _does not_ mean you have to barge into my room at dawn to confirm it!"

**#06 Blood Bond**

Sure, Elincia and her were not actually related by blood, but they were _definitely _sisters.

**#07 Worth**

Sure, Heather thought most men were a waste of space, but perhaps this "Fireman" person was worth her attention.

**#08 Forgive**

Reyson was still furious about the Serenes Massacre, but decided it wouldn't be right to keep taking his anger out on Apostle Sanaki.

**#09 Protective**

Maybe Janaff was right about Tibarn getting overboard, tying Reyson to his bed like that.

**#10 Stubborn**

Naesala sighed and rubbed his head, where the little Empress smacked it. "Sheesh, you're almost as stubborn as Leanne!"

**#11 Bird**

Micaiah and that bird are so strange, Sothe thought, she can always understand what its saying and all I hear is chirping.

**#12 Adventure**

Kurthnaga had expected a great journey when he had secretly left Goldoa, not to be stuck in some prison cell in Daein.

**#13 Underestimated**

She was the queen of Crimea and she knew she was more than capable of running the country, regardless of her occasional doubts and what the nobles said.

**#14 Timing**

"Ta ha ha! You always seem to show up right when I need you, Volke!"

**#15 Bedridden**

Rhys felt terrible, stuck in bed with a fever; he should be out there on the battlefield, Titania _needed _him.

**#16 Cute**

Lyre lacked manners, that's for sure, but that didn't stop Kyza from thinking that she's cute.

**#17 Headache**

Quite often, Ranulf would find himself clutching his head in pain whenever Skrimir attended strategy meetings.

**#18 Attention**

Skrimir attentively listened every time that flimsy little beorc talked about strategy and tactics.

**#19 Confidence**

When Micaiah and Pelleas stood hand-in-hand in front of the crowd after her coronation, and for the first time in his life, he felt accomplished.

**#20 Short**

Despite being significantly older and the Prince of Goldoa, Kurthnaga felt slightly insignificant standing next to Ike because of the size difference.

**#21 Dog**

Volug had no qualms with the human race, but he really did wish that Edward would stop petting him.

**#22 Memory**

As much as Sephiran loved Sanaki, he had to admit his first memory of her was her screaming as loud as her infant lungs could allow and him wanting to plug his ears; it wasn't a very pleasant one.

**#23 Eyes**

Sometimes Kieran would stare at Oscars' face, wondering if there was actually anything behind that squint.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! First of all, I'd like to thank those who've commented! So, I got a complaint that the last one was too short, so I made this one significantly longer!_

_I don't know if it __**is **__long enough though… 40 sentences okay? Please review, I need more criticism!_

And once again, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**#24 Pirate**

Haar decided that he hated kids when Jill convinced the towns children to point at his face and say, "Avast, me matey!" every time they saw him.

**#25 Breakfast**

Boyd never felt like getting out of bed in the morning…until he would smell Oscar cooking downstairs in the kitchen.

**#26 Contract**

Naesala never did follow rules, but his peoples' lives are on the line, so this time he backs down and is obedient.

**#27 Dark **

Yune didn't really seem like a "Dark God" to Ike; actually, he thought of her as rather childish.

**#28 Angel**

If Naesala was damned to hell for his betrayal, then he hoped Leanne would be his guardian angel to save him from that fate.

**#29 Student**

Tormod is still the same snot-nosed brat she taught magic to in the Mad Kings' War, Calill thought as she listened to him complain about how much taller Sothe is than him now.

**#30 Dream Come True**

Ulki smiled as he soared through the clouds, listening to Rhys cry out in joy on his back.

**#31 Guilt**

Kurthnaga couldn't help but shudder when he saw his fathers' dead body; he had first killed his mother while she was giving birth to him, now his father- - what was he going to tell Almedha?

**#32 Jaded**

It wasn't that Shinon was so passive about killing; it was probably because he sometimes secretly put alcohol in his water flask just to deaden his feelings.

**#33 Mercy**

Elincia missed the vital organs on purpose whenever she would attack an enemy during a battle; she just couldn't bring herself to kill another person in one strike without any second thought.

**#34 Armor**

Zelgius would admit only in secret that he thought it was a pain to constantly wear all of that heavy armor and mask everywhere he went, regardless of how necessary it was.

**#35 Sneak**

Just one step closer…just try not to breathe and- Haars' eye cracked open. "Nice try, Jill."

**#36 Worry**

Ike refused to leave Mists' side when they arrived back at the camp, even after her injury was treated.

**#37 Age**

Micaiah frowned as she looked at her reflection in the pond- did her hair make her look old?

**#38 Argument**

The Serenes Forest wasn't so serene whenever the issue of diet and meat came up in any conversation.

**#39 Prayer**

Laura knew that the goddess was long gone, but she still prayed for the poor often.

**#40 Imprint**

Somehow, that young green-haired boy Micaiah had caught stealing earlier just couldn't stay out her mind.

**#41 Hide**

Kurth smiled through his teeth and stared at the moon with Ena, hoping that she wouldn't notice the brightly-glowing blue stone behind his back.

**#42 Prank**

Ranulf glared at the catnip dropping from the sky, aimed dangerously close to him; Janaff feels so lucky that he's in midair right now.

**#43 Relief**

Being discharged from the Holy Guard wasn't as heart-breaking as Marcia thought it would be, mostly because she was going to join the Crimean Royal Knights anyway and even more because Tanith wasn't going to be there.

**#44 Overstressed **

Sigrun gently patted Tanith on the back and informed her that her orders were to take a vacation.

**#45 Stranger**

That woman may have claimed to be his mother, but she was just another stranger to Rolf; his family was Boyd, Oscar, and the Greil Mercenaries, and nothing was going to change that.

**#46 Mark**

Soren felt his hand glide over his forehead, wishing that it was a spirit-charmer symbol.

**#47 Home**

Soren had lived in many different places, but the only place he truly felt welcome was the Greil Mercenaries' fort.

**#48 Familiar**

Renning was grateful that a face as familiar as Elincia's was the first thing he saw when he regained his senses.

**#49 Embarrassing **

Even though no one was there to see it, Oscar turned bright red when Janaff burst into his tent and insisted on making good on the promise he made to him during the Mad Kings' War: to tuck him into bed.

**#50 Sleep**

"Haar! How can you be asleep in the middle of a battle?!" "Zzzzzz…."

**#51 Fireflies**

Sothe was always enchanted when he watched Micaiah practice her magic; she would say those mysterious chants and lights would suddenly appear that glowed like a thousand scattered fireflies.

**#52 Deserted**

Even though the Desert of Death seems so empty, Volug knows north of it lies his laguz brothers and sisters in Hatari.

**#53 Cry**

It was a simple misunderstanding when Mist cried when exchanging vows with Boyd on their wedding day; he thought she was distressed, when really she was overwhelmed with joy.

**#54 Babysitter**

Marcia didn't really want to go to Calills' bar today, but she had to keep an eye on Makalov in case he does something stupid.

**#55 Regret**

Grasping that lock of hair to her heart made Elincia wish she never trusted Ludveck.

**#56 Adrenaline **

Sothe dreamed of flying when he was younger, but now that Tibarn was dangling him in the sky over a cliff, he wondered why he ever thought that would be appealing.

**#57 Heavy**

Tibarn knew he had to be serious about this and he was, but it was surprising that Sothe weighed a lot more than he thought.

**#58 Resemblance**

Lethe made Zihark smile easily, mostly because she reminded him of _her_.

**#59 Tough**

Astrid was now a far cry from the aristocrat she was before, and she was proud of it.

**#60 Child**

Sanaki was the Empress of Begnion and would not tolerate anyone calling her, "child", even if it was the King of Phoenicis.

**#61 Disappointed **

Ashera did not feel refreshed or pleased when she woke up from her deep slumber; why can't mortals just do as they're told?

**#62 Role Reversal**

Traditionally, the woman would want to be defended by the man, but this was different, Naliah didn't mind having to protect Rafiel.

**#63 Farewell**

Yune would miss the meatlings, but she knew she had to leave.


End file.
